1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for image data processing and more particularly relates to an apparatus system and method for image normalization using a Gaussian residual of fit selection criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging using detectors such as charged coupled device (CCD) detectors is employed in several currently-available instruments in biotechnology applications. Many of the commercially available systems are configured to image target human (or other animal) cells. For multiplexed applications in which CCD detectors are used to measure fluorescent emission of cells, the position of the cells and the fluorescent emission within the image may be used to characterize the cells.